


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Sleepyheadven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Humor, Romance, just pure fluff tbh, nothing much else to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyheadven/pseuds/Sleepyheadven
Summary: Hange persuades Levi into helping her decorate the outside of their house.





	

"Levi!" Hange called cheerfully upon walking in their house. Levi dreadingly lifted his gaze from the book he was in the middle of reading, sinking further into the couch pillows in the hope she miraculously wouldn't notice him. 

Light footsteps were nearing, and he heaved a soft sigh in a defeated manner. There would be no getting out of this one. "Ah, there you are!" She grinned at him, moving to stand in front of him. Levi immediately took notice of the six large shopping bags in each of her hands. God help him. 

"What are those, Hange?" Levi droned out, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

She brushed off his concern with a motion of her hand, the bag smacking against his knee in the process. He glared at her in response, placing his reading material down as he focused his attention fully on her. "Let's just say I've purchased a few things to keep us blissfully occupied for the day." She stated slowly, squinting her eyes as the words left her mouth. Alright, so, admittedly, those words held a different implication for what she was trying to tell him, but no matter. 

Levi lifted a thin brow up at her, clearly not impressed. "Remember that time I saved your life?" Hange tried again after a few seconds of silence passed. 

"If by saving my life, you mean the time you brought me a toilet paper roll while I was in the bathroom this morning, then no." Levi answered her without missing a beat.

"No, no." Hange shook her head, dumping the bags near her feet. "I'm talking about the time I had to call an ambulance because you busted your head open." 

"Do you remember how that happened in the first place?" Levi scowled at the memory, not giving her a chance to reply. "You spilled and left soap all over the bathroom floor after giving one of your demons a bath." 

Hange let out a sheepish chuckle. "Okay, you got me there. I'm still really, incredibly sorry about that, by the way." She apologized profusely. 

Levi softened a bit, rolling his eyes lightly. "I know, Dumbass. Can you just tell me what you brought home?" 

Before a noise of protest could leave his throat, his wife lifted a bag into the air and flipped the bag upside down, dumping the contents all over his lap. "You fucking -" 

"Look at it, Levi! Look at it." She urged him, and he lifted up a string of Christmas lights up with his index finger. His expression was hard to distinguish, but Hange could tell he was bewildered. 

"Why?" He sighed out. 

"You're going to help me decorate our house." She stated matter-a-factly.

"No." 

"Levi, come on! It'll be fun." She pleaded in a whining tone. 

"It's cold as balls outside, Four Eyes." Levi frowned in distaste at the thought of remaining in the cold weather for more than ten minutes. 

"A motivating factor to finish the task as quick as possible." She shrugged her shoulders once. 

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" He asked knowingly. 

She shook her head and grinned. "Nope!" 

Levi stared blankly up at her, and she exchanged his gaze challengingly. The intense staredown lasted an entire minute before Levi huffed in defeat, pushing himself to his feet. "Fine, whatever. Let's get this over with." 

She whooped loudly, bouncing in her place. "Okay, okay, go put on some extra layers of clothing, and I'll get everything together." She gestured for him to leave the room, and Levi made his way towards their bedroom with one last look over his shoulder. 

A few minutes later, and Hange had brought out a tall ladder and tools they would need, along with the largest roll of colored Christmas lights he had ever set his sights on. There were also dozens of boxes strewn randomly across their carefully kept lawn. "How many things did you buy?" He asked incredulously, remembering the bags that she had walked in with as well. 

Hange looked off to the left, away from him. "Let's just say I might've purchased the entire Christmas selection at the store." 

"What the fu-" He was interrupted as Hange suddenly tossed him a large hammer. "Are you trying to murder me in the process of this?" He asked, catching the item easily.

His partner shook her head, placing a chaste kiss on his temple in a sort of apology. "Let's get to work, then? We need to get up on the roof." She instructed. 

Levi didn't bother voicing his concern about the potential risk of their lives ending early. Instead, he climbed up on the unsteady ladder, before a question came to mind and he twisted his body to look at his significant other. "Why are we climbing on top of the roof when we can just hang the lights from here?" He gestured slowly to the edge of the roof which was in perfect reach. 

"No, no, that's much too simple. We're covering the entire roof in Christmassy goodness, my dear." Levi stared deadpanned at her as the words left her mouth. "Well, get your cute butt moving." She tapped his ass in a playful manner. Levi sighed and made his way onto the slated roof, Hange following in tow. 

They both stepped forward, Levi squatting down before looking up at the brunette. "Please tell me you brought up hooks." 

She looked almost offended at his words. "I'm not stupid, Levi." She reminded him, digging into her coat pockets and pulling out tens upon tens of white hooks. Levi furrowed his brow slightly, wondering how she managed to fit all of them in there

She fell to her knees recklessly, and Levi made sure to grasp onto her coat just in case she slipped and fell off the damn roof. "Should I sing some Christmas carols or is that too much?" She inquired cheekily, knowing he despised any songs or tunes related to the holiday. 

"God, no." He droned out. 

"Does 'Happy Birthday" count as a Christmas carol?" She tilted her head in question, setting down the hooks in a careful manner, and unrolling the large roll of lights. 

"Why would it?"

"Well, I mean, It's Jesus' birthday. And, also yours."

"Hange?" 

"Yes, my love?" 

"Please, be quiet." 

An hour passed by in the blink of an eye, and during this time Levi's felt his entire body grow numb from the frigid weather. Hange wasn't fairing all that well either, it seemed. Levi could tell because she had grown quiet in concentration. 

"Just two more strings of lights across and then we should be all good to go!" She cheered out, and Levi noted the shudder that ran through her tone. 

"Be careful when you stand, it's fucking slippery." He warned her, eyeing the woman as she stood up and made her way up towards the higher part of the roof. She stopped a little to the left of him, squatting before she stood up once again in a rush, seemingly remembering something. 

"Hange!" He scolded her, his light eyes locked on her form as she swiftly turned around to face him in apparent annoyance. 

Her voice of protest never came as her ankle twisted at an awkward angle. She yelped loudly as she lost her balance completely, falling forward. Levi instinctively reached out for her, his usually narrowed eyes widened in panic as she came barreling towards him. He let out an 'oof' noise as they collided, Levi's hands digging into her sweater as they both fell backward at the impact. 

Hange's scream resonated within their quiet neighborhood as Levi's back hit a hard pile of snow. Hange stared wide-eyed at him, her glasses sitting crookedly on her nose and her hair covered in white flakes. 

She immediately rolled off of him, her hands searching for any injuries he may have had. "Oh, my god! Oh my god, Levi, are you okay? I'm so sorry, are you okay!?"She repeated frantically, her fingers running through his inky locks. She was relieved to find just damp snow, expecting to see the color scarlet in replacement." 

Levi just remained in the same position for at least a minute before he spoke. "I want a divorce." He told her dryly. 

She let out a watery laugh, and Levi let her help him back up to his feet. "I'm so sorry." She told him once more, her brown eyes still wide. 

"I'm okay." He brushed off her concerns, re-positioning her glasses. "Are you?" He asked her in concern, hoping that he had taken most of the brunt of the fall. 

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Let's get you inside, huh? I'll make you tea and bundle you in blankets, sound good?" She smiled warmly at him, intertwining their fingers together as she made a move to tug him towards their porch. 

He stood his ground, shaking his head once she looked over her shoulder in bewilderment. "We're going to finish what we started, dumbass." He stated firmly. "But, you're not allowed on the roof anymore." 

She let a grin spread across her face, letting out a small squeal before throwing her arms around him. "Do you know how much I love and appreciate you?" 

He winced at her tight grip but otherwise didn't complain. "Okay, so I have yard decorating duty. No problem, easy peasy." She pecked his lips, before skipping off back into their home. 

Stupid as this idea was, he was more than willing to participate in her silly ventures if it made her as happy and excited as she was right now. Work had been particularly hard on her lately, she deserved it. 

~

"And on that day, humanity received a grim reminder." Hange spoke deeply, intrigued as she watched the large inflatable come to life. Levi's light eyes watched in dread as the balloon grew past their house, overtaking the entire left side of their front lawn and covering the front window completely. 

"Jesus Christ, Four Eyes." He frowned. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She turned to him, the colorful lights placed along their home reflecting on the lens of her glasses. 

'It's... Something." He started unsurely. 

"Our house is the most festive on the block." She smirked in pride. "Suck a dick, Dok." 

Levi raised a thin brow, inwardly seconding her words. "Our light bill will be off the charts." He noted while staring at their work. 

"Shush, Levi. Just take it in and enjoy it." 

"Don't tell me to shush." 

"Shush."

"Fuck off."

"Shush." 

"Hange -" He was cut off my a wet snowball colliding harshly with his face. 

"Shush." She grinned cheekily, bolting into the house before he could retaliate. 

He ignored the lingering soreness in his back and ran after her childishly, snowball in hand. Clean house be damned, he would get her back for that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~! A Christmas one-shot had to be done. I just had too. It was supposed to be longer, and I was planning to throw in a few more things, but this'll have to do considering I haven't had the time because I've been so busy. :(Hope you guys enjoyed reading anyway! Any comments, kudos, or even viewing it it are so, so appreciated. I sincerely hope that each of you have a wonderful holiday filled with happiness and joy. <3 
> 
> (Btw, I actually really wanted to write a canon-verse christmas story, but I just didn't have the time to do what I wanted with it. ANOTHER MODERN AU WILL DO I GUESS) 
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr! My URL is sleepyheadven, in case you wanted to check it out. :)


End file.
